Only You
by MissGoodPage
Summary: Bilbo/Kili, Frodo is their son. Includes Slash and Adult themes.
1. Prologue

Au: Kili will feature in the next chapter. Then we'll get some kinkiness!

Pairing: Bilbo/Kili

Rating: The Prologue K+, after that Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the dirty mind that allowed this story to be written. But give me one of the actor's hearts and I'll be happy for the rest of my life. Or reviews, they make me happy too.

**Summary:** Bilbo/Kili**, Frodo is their son**

As inspired by: Kink Prompt on LJ HobbitKink

* * *

"Only You"

* * *

"**Prologue"**

The first time the hobbit ever made a mention of it to his 'nephew' was during their stay at Rivendell. Bilbo was already old by that time and his bones were weary. He felt like time was slipping away from his fingers and that was perhaps why the suggestion slipped from his lips.

"My old sword, Sting ." Bilbo took up his sword, an attribute once referred to as a letter opener, and offered it to Frodo. The boy looked at him and seemed to hesitate. "Here, take it, take it."

Finally convinced by his uncle, Frodo drew the sword from its sheath and looked at it in awe. Bilbo was very generous and the gift surprised the small hobbit. "It's so light!" He exclaimed as he admired the blade.

"Yes, yes," The older hobbit scurried around him. "Made by the elves, you know. The blade glows blue when orcs are close and it's times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful."

Frodo's attention was fixed on the sword and he hardly noticed the affectionate way in which Bilbo was addressing him. The older hobbit had always been watching over him and warning him for as long as the young hobbit could remember. Which wasn't so odd at all because Frodo had not known any other caretaker than Bilbo Baggins, his uncle, his kin.

His parents, Frodo had been told, had died when he was young. It was a boat accident. And so he was left in the care of an overly protective uncle. However, tonight something different sounded in Bilbo's voice as he spoke. Something far beyond his usual affection. A sound of worry that was frightening Frodo.

"Here's a pretty thing." Bilbo lifted a shiny metallic shirt from his bed and showed it. "Mithril! As light as a feather and as hard as dragon scales. Let me see you put it on, go on."

The boy got excited by the shiny material and his uncle's enthusiasm and immediately started to change. He unbuttoned his shirt and with a bright smile would have continued to do so if Bilbo had not stopped breathing. The boy frowned and followed his gaze. It came to rest upon the ring which he carried attached to a necklace around his neck. A pregnant silence filled the room until finally the older hobbit raised a bony hand and pointed at it.

"My, my old ring. Well I should... very much like to hold it again, one last time."

The magical moment was broken as Frodo buttoned his shirt back up and turned away from his uncle. Bilbo, looking wild and obsessed, swiftly tried to grab the ring but missed for Frodo was too fast and had jumped out of his way. The boy looked genuinely scared at his uncle who fell back with his hands firmly on his head. He was looking distraught.

"I'm so sorry, boy." The old hobbit managed to croak. "I didn't mean to."

Frodo glanced over at the man who had cared for him all these years. "It's okay. I understand. It's a burden." The hobbit realized he had said too much and his eyes widened at this. But Bilbo didn't react surprised. In fact, Frodo wondered if Bilbo had heard his slip-up at all.

"Yes, it is, but it could never be as special as you."

The words sent a shiver down Frodo's spine and he quickly looked away. What was his uncle getting at and why did it make his stomach turn? He felt cold and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm nothing special, uncle. I'm just another hobbit."

To his surprise he could see his uncle shake his head. Bilbo, with his head still in his hands, was fiercely denying his nephew's words. "No, no, you're not just another hobbit, my dear lad. You're not just a hobbit."

It were these words that caught Frodo by surprise and made his mouth turn dry. He clutched a hand to his chest and wondered if it was the ring that had caused this odd behaviour of his uncle.

"That's not true, uncle. I am just a mere hobbit. Like you, Like Sam-"

But he was cut off by his uncle's roar. "It is true, Frodo. You are not like any of the hobbits you know and you never will be." His voice trailed off and his hands lowered. A glimpse of regret passed the old man's worried face.

His voice then croaked as he spoke again and tearfully choked out an apology. "I'm sorry I brought this upon you my boy, I'm sorry that you must carry this burden." Frodo watched how Bilbo made it to his bed, slumped down on it and started to cry.

"I'm sorry for everything."

But Frodo didn't know what he meant. And though he thought it was all about the ring he had the feeling there was more to Bilbo's words than just that.

The second time that Bilbo referred to him as special was after the quest was over and done and Frodo had joined his very old uncle in the land of the elves. They sat huddled together while the old man was smoking his pipe. He had said to be too old for all of this smoking but still did so despite his own complains. Frodo didn't mind the smoke that touched his face whenever his uncle aimed wrongly. He smiled at the poor attempts of circles of smoke because it meant that his uncle was still here. They both knew Bilbo didn't have long of a life left.

"Without me you'd still have that pretty finger of yours." Bilbo said, the words clearly paining him and taking all of his strength.

Frodo laughed. "It's okay, uncle. There wasn't much you could have done."

"No, no," Bilbo denied firmly, and that odd feeling that something was wrong emerged inside of Frodo again. "I could have prevented it. I could have killed Gollum."

The young hobbit's smile fell. "Don't say such things. If you had killed him the ring would not have been destroyed. I would have gone mad and kept it."

The old hobbit coughed and Frodo tried to offer him some support, but he was shaken off. "I'm perfectly capable of sitting up straight. Well, Frodo, don't lament what has happened to you. Only you could have achieved this task."

The boy stared off, dreamily, into the distance. "I know, uncle, but I can't help but wonder… why me? Why not Sam? Why not any other hobbit? Aren't we all kind-hearted and uplifting? Aren't we all up to the job?"

Bilbo shook his head. "It's because you are special."

"There, you said it again!" Cried Frodo teasingly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Just because you're my uncle doesn't mean that makes me special for the job."

He blinked and wondered if he had imagined the look on Bilbo's face. It was one of sadness and regret. As if the mere mentioning of the word 'uncle' had hurt the man. It silenced the young hobbit.

"It's not that, Frodo. You're not like the other hobbits. You're not a proper hobbit. And that's why it had to be you."

Silence.

Frodo looked down at his feet. "What are you trying to say? That I'm not a full hobbit?"

Bilbo had some trouble to keep his face straight but managed to give him a quick nod before smoking his pipe again. That was exactly what he was trying to say.

"But how?" Frodo's blue eyes widened in disbelief. "How can that be, Bilbo? We are already half-lings. We all have hobbit blood. There's nothing different to me than there is to the others."

His words made Bilbo cough, almost choking on his pipe, and slap the circle of smoke away. "Nothing different? My dear Frodo, you are most definitely different from all other hobbits."

"Then what? What is it?"

But Bilbo would not say.

* * *

AU: I found this request on a LJ Kink Meme, via Tumblr, via google, well you get the gist of it. I don't have any of those accounts to reply there but I can reply here and I will. I've tried and am trying to keep it decent though, as far as I can, till I've found a place to post more mature works. Let me know if you know a place where I can do this. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

Au: My try at slash. Adult themes in here, you're warned!

* * *

"**Chapter I"**

The sky was dark and the dwarves had made a camp. Fíli and Kíli were still up and joking, preparing their weapons for battle as both could not and did not want to sleep yet. Balin was still up and scurrying around aimlessly. No one knew what was going on inside of his mind. Thorin had found a solitary spot on a rock and was staring in front of him thoughtfully. Those were the dwarves still up and about, all the others had already fallen asleep.

Gandalf sat with his back towards the dwarves and was smoking his pipe. Of all of them it was the hobbit who was tending the ponies. He was having his little secret with Myrtle when a bone-chilling sound distracted him and made him glance back at the camp.

"What was that?"

"Orcs." Kíli replied, his eyes dark but glistening with mischief as he related his own account of the horrible deeds done by orcs. Even as Balin scolded him and explained how he had chosen to fight by Thorin's side, the boy kept glancing at Bilbo. His story about the orcs had been meant to frighten the hobbit, but it seemed he had not managed to succeed.

"And the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked. He was unaware of the dwarf whose intense gaze was fixed upon him.

"He died of his injuries long ago." The answer was satisfying and as Thorin detached himself from the group again Bilbo turned to look at Balin. The older dwarf shrugged and pointed at a spot in the distance. he was going to sleep.

The dark eyes of Kíli narrowed until finally Bilbo seemed to feel his stare and turned his head to meet the dwarf's gaze.

An uncomfortable silence hung between them as Bilbo fluttered his arms about like a butterfly being caught by the wind. He tried to speak but apparently had a hard time finding his words.

The dwarf didn't seem to be in a hurry to clarify his penetrating look.

A sound of crackling leather could be heard and then a crack of the neck. "Well, I'm going for a short walk." Fíli left Kíli's side and marched past the hobbit. Since Balin had gone to bed and the wizard was out of sight this only left the hobbit and the staring dwarf who, even when his brother had announced to leave his side, had never stopped his staring. It made Bilbo feel slightly nervous and he started to shift on the rock he was seated on.

"I'm sorry. Do I have something on my shirt?" He asked, knowing it to be the silliest yet the politest thing he could think off at the moment.

"No." Although Kíli had been laughing and talking a lot during their journey he was now merely staring and not nearly using as much words as he had before. He was too quiet. It unnerved the hobbit greatly.

"Well," he started, shifting and then tapping his fingers together rapidly, "Well, then… well." He looked from left to right, then glimpsed at the staring dwarf again. Kíli's eyes were dark and his gaze intense. Somehow it made Bilbo feel like he was placed in a frying pan. The gaze was burning him from bottom to core. It was an entirely, though not yet entirely unwelcome, new sensation.

"Well, then, wha-what is it that makes you watch me like that?" There, he had finally managed to spit it out and the dwarf raised a brow in amusement.

"Like what?" Kíli wisely replied.

Bilbo could tell he was being toyed with but didn't want to give in just yet. "Like that." He stammered. "You've been staring at me ever since I fed Myrtle."

Kíli remained motionless. "You fed the pony?"

The hobbit groaned and slapped his own forehead. Had he really just exposed his little secret? When he looked up he could see those burning dark eyes upon him still and pointed accusingly.

"There, like that!" He triumphantly said. "You're watching me like that."

But Kíli merely shrugged and pretended like he had not heard the hobbit. Bilbo's reaction was to leave the safe haven of his rock and carefully waddled across the sleeping dwarves to the one by the fire. He sat down next to Kíli, on the spot previously occupied by his brother Fíli, and folded his hands together. Kili's gaze had followed him and the dwarf now glanced at the hobbit by his side. His eyes were still dark and mischievous but looking at them made the hobbit feel like he was drowning in a puddle of warmth – if that was even possible. He forgot to breathe and only when Kíli frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder did he remember how to gasp for air.

"Are you okay?" The dwarf asked him. It was odd, but Bilbo dared to swear he could hear concern in the man's voice. He thought he was only seen as a nuisance and an outsider, with being a hobbit and all, and to hear such compassion was unexpected.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." He nodded and avoided the other man's stare. He was too scared he would forget how to breathe again.

"Why is it you are staring at me this way?" Bilbo's hushed voice made the dwarf stir. Kíli's hand flexed before forming a fist. He was having a hard time being so close to the hobbit, it made him feel itchy, and so he wiggled slightly.

"I was admiring you."

Bilbo's eyes widened at the whisper from the dwarf. "Admiring me?" Had he lost his mind? "Why would anyone?"

Kíli's hand moved from his lap to Bilbo's and he grasped the hobbit's hand in his own. "Do not doubt yourself so much. You captured my interest, that is all."

"Oh well, is that all?" The hobbit huffed. "Continue with this talk and I'll feel almost appreciated."

Kíli's eyes softened. He gently squeezed Bilbo's hand in his own and managed to get the hobbit to look up at him. Finally they had eye-contact again.

"Why would you not be, Bilbo?"

The softness of his voice made Bilbo shiver, something the dwarf noticed and he scooted closer to the hobbit.

"I'm not a dwarf." Bilbo lamented. "I'm not used to this life."

"We can teach you?" The young dwarf said, his arm brushing past Bilbo's arm. The hobbit smiled up at him, completely ignorant to the dwarf's ulterior actions and motivations.

"Could you?" He asked happily. "Could you, please?"

Kíli let out a laugh. "Of course. I'll show you how to live life on the road." His fingers started to brush gently past Bilbo's hand, then circled up the hobbit's arm until the found his collarbone. Deep dark eyes fixed upon the hobbit's neck, then lips moved closer as the dwarf dipped his head.

"Thank you." Bilbo chirped happily. "Thank you very much." He tried to stand up and realized he'd been far too enthusiastic for as he moved the dwarf nearly tumbled over but caught himself on his hands. Kíli looked crestfallen by Bilbo moving away and it pained the hobbit to see the other man like that.

"I'm sorry." Bilbo quickly sat down next to the dwarf and brushed a strand of long hair out of the man's face. He helped him up. "I had no idea you were moving."

"Me neither." The dwarf said with a bitter laugh. He was trying to compose himself.

"I'm sorry," Bilbo said again. His tendency to apologize often ended in him giving people an overdose. "I didn't know."

Kíli looked up at him and waited for Bilbo to continue but apparently the hobbit had already finished what he wanted to say. The young man could do nothing else but smirk. "Do you always apologize this much, hobbit?"

Bilbo eyed him, "You think I do it too much?" Kíli just smiled. "It's considered polite where I come from."

The dwarf leant backwards and glanced up at the stars. "Is it?" He asked and felt the reply by Bilbo bobbing his head as he nodded. "Then I shan't stop you, if it is your custom."

"You bet it is." Bilbo smiled now as well. For a moment it felt like he was being accepted into this odd group of dwarves and as if it didn't matter that he was so far from his hole in the ground. He wanted his own bed, and thanked nature that the dwarves were as keen on food as he was. But for now, as Kíli's body warmth seeped into him and the two sat side by side he felt like his home wasn't that far away at all.

"I was wondering," Bilbo suddenly said and watched as the dwarf turned his head towards him. "Do you admire others a lot? Should I, I don't know, hide myself from your penetrating stare?" Kíli listened to the sweet stammering of the hobbit and noticed Bilbo's anxiety. Especially the word 'penetrating' made the young dwarf smile, lecherously.

"No, just you."

Bilbo looked in front of him and needed a moment to fathom the reply. "Oh, I see." A deep frown appeared on his face and would not disappear, not even when Kíli wrapped an arm around him.

"What's troubling you, lad?"

The hobbit sat frozen, like a statue, his voice deep and solemn. "It is odd to have such interest in another man."

Kíli looked taken aback but then managed to laugh at the young man's words. "You think it odd?" He choked. "Would you find it odd if I kissed you too?"

The dwarf had Bilbo's chin locked between thumb and index finger and before Bilbo could reply he had pressed his lips against the hobbit's lips with fiery passion. As swiftly as the kiss had come as swiftly it had gone. Kíli was panting rapidly and the hobbit was gasping for air. It had given him the oddest feeling ever and he didn't know whether he liked it or not. He fidgeted with his hands, then with his large hairy feet, and blushed a bright red. Kíli had to laugh.

"Are you shy?" He said, showing off a toothy smile.

"Y-Yes, I suppose so." Bilbo wasn't very keen to give an elaborate reply. He had a hard time figuring out his feelings due to what had just happened. He didn't have the time he needed though because the dwarf's fingers forced his chin up. Another, this time softer kiss, followed and a moan echoed through the night. First Bilbo had thought it had been him to make that moan, but as he closed his eyes and started to relax he noticed it had been Kíli who was lost in their kiss. The hobbit let the dwarf do this to him, let him explore the wet cavern that had only known food up until now.

The dwarf's strong fingers slowly slipped lower and lower, down Bilbo's neck and spine until they moved to the front and rested in his lap. The hobbit shuddered and carefully started to nip at the other's lips. The kiss turned into nipping and licking, and Bilbo occasionally felt his lips brush past the tickling beard of the other man. It added to his excitement and quite soon the blood rushed from his brains and down to a lower area of his body. This didn't go unnoticed by the dwarf who began to knead the hardening flesh through the hobbit's trousers. A moan was erupted, this time from Bilbo, and Kíli hushed him.

"We need to be quiet or they'll wake up."

Bilbo, baffled by the man's words for not a moment ago he himself had been the one moaning, just gave a nod to show he understood before their lips met again and he softly moaned into the other man's mouth. Kíli's manhandling grew faster, more furious, and despite the layers of clothing obstructing immediate skin-to-skin contact he managed a perfect grip on the hobbit's shaft.

"A little hobbit," he spoke as the kiss broke, panting heavily, "and a not so little hobbit stick."

Bilbo flattered his lashes. He was already lost in ecstasy. "Not so little.. what? What are you talking about."

"Come on, I'll show you." Before Bilbo could stop him the man had opened up his trousers and pushed them down. He now triumphantly held 'little Bilbo Baggins' between his fingers and smirked.

"Not so small at all."

Bilbo now finally understood what the dwarf had been on about and rolled his head to the side. "No, not at all," He agreed,

"I suppose."

Albeit shyly.

Then, as Kíli dipped his head and nipped the tip between his lips, Bilbo started to push his head with his hands to no avail, and then tug at the strands as he noticed the pushing did not have the desired effect.

"No, you can't do this. No, stop. Stop it now, I said. Stop." But his words met deaf ears. Kíli had taken him deep down his throat and the hobbit could do no more than moan and close his eyes as he got used to the blissful feeling.

Kíli started bobbing his head up and down, and this action made Bilbo aware of their predicament. His eyes flew open and he started to tug at the dwarf's hair again, hard. "No, what if someone sees."

The dwarf raised his head, the hard appendage leaving his mouth with a wet pop, and locked eyes with Bilbo. "What if someone sees?" He unhelpfully asked, then took the hobbit into his hot mouth again and gripped the base of his cock with both hands. He started working his way up and down, leaving the hobbit squirming and arching his back.

Bilbo groaned in agony – it just felt that good. "Kíli, no, please stop." But with an expert lick of Kíli's tongue the pleas to stop turned into encouragements. "Kíli, don't stop, please." The muffled cries and soft begging of the hobbit spurred the dwarf on and made him smile victoriously. With a few extra deep thrusts the hobbit met his climax and filled the young man's mouth. The young dwarf swallowed as much as he could before he got up and smiled broadly at his lover.

"Well, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Kíli teased while Bilbo returned back to earth and hastily started to tug at his trousers. "Or well, it was." The dwarf added mirthfully.

"Stop teasing." Bilbo said, obviously embarrassed and a bright red as he adjusted his trousers.

"Oh, is our little hobbit red?" Kíli chanted silently. "Is he shy?"

"Damn you." Bilbo's uncharacteristic curse was followed by a movement of the hand as he tried to slap Kíli's hand away from his cheek. "It's not funny. I've never been with a man before. Or with anyone for that matter."

Kíli grew silent and watched him for a while, then awkwardly moved back to his spot and rested his back against the rocks of the mountain. "I didn't mean to make you feel violated." He softly admitted. "I just wanted for you to feel loved."

Bilbo's eyes drifted from the floor to the dwarf's feet and then up his body. It was only now that he noticed the tent underneath the dwarf's tunic. His eyes flew wide. How could he have ignored the other's state of being? How could he deny him that same pleasure that had been given to him. He instantly moved on hands and feet and crawled over to the other man's lap, but he found he was pushed away by the dwarf.

"Don't do this because you feel you have to." Kíli said. "I didn't do it for this."

The hobbit licked his dry lips and swallowed hard. In the faint light of the campfire he could see Kíli's dark eyes glint with lust and emotion. He could see a faint trace of his semen in the corner of the dwarf's mouth, slightly dripped into his beard, and sat up on his knees to reach out and brush the trail away. Kíli blinked at him, as if he was confused, but then smiled again.

"I-I want this," Bilbo stuttered, not necessarily because of nerves but rather because of longing for the other man. "Not-Not to give you something back but because I want this." And in an instant he was between the dwarf's legs, helping him out of his clothes, freeing the dwarf's manhood and gripping it firmly in his sweaty palms. He was nervous for he had never done this before, but when Kíli gently stroked his hair the hobbit found the confidence needed and bent forth.

"Just like sucking a sausage." He told himself, and luckily missed Kíli's smile. As he took the dwarf into his mouth he noticed it wasn't exactly like sucking on a sausage and he could take him only half-way in before he was choking and gagging. He sputtered, moving off the dwarf and gasping for air.

"Not like a sausage, rather like a carrot." He corrected himself. Kíli clapped his shoulder. "Don't worry, master hobbit," he used the term affectionately and brushed a finger gently past Bilbo's cheek, "Just relax and take it all in. I won't be mad if you won't. I think it's very good that you try."

Swelling with pride, Bilbo lowered his head and gripped Kíli firm in his hands. "And oh boy, do I try." His lips covered the dwarf's shaft, then sunk down, taking him deeper and deeper with each up and down motion until Bilbo was deep throating him. Now it was Kíli's turn to close his eyes and throw back his head. His hips started to buck by their own accord and Bilbo's choking noises returned for a short moment when Kíli gripped his head and started to guide him up and down his shaft. Saliva dripped to cover his pubic hair, moans of both men started to echo against the mountain walls, the pace of bobbing and bucking increased and with a loud grunt the young dwarf exploded into the hobbit's mouth who was less fortunate in swallowing it all down. As he sat up semen escaped his lips but yet he smiled. Kíli couldn't help but to lean forward and kiss his own sperm away from the hobbit's lips. Their tongues intertwined in one more kiss and then Kíli leant against the rock, spent, and closed his eyes.

"That was very good for an unschooled hobbit." He said. Bilbo proudly thrust his chest forth before he leant over the dwarf and helped him dress.

"I learnt from the best."

Kíli chuckled. "Of course. I wish I could learn you more, and perhaps I can. I have a few more tongue-twisters-"

"Kíli, Bilbo, still awake?" Kíli was interrupted by his brother who came marching back and found the hobbit had taken his spot. "That's where I was going to sit and sleep. Or do you prefer sleeping while sitting up?"

Bilbo quickly hurried to his feet and shook his head. "No, I prefer to sleep while lying down."

"Good." Fíli took his place next to his brother and stretched his arms. "We're going to leave early in the morning. I suggest you both get some sleep." He rested his head against the rocks and closed his eyes.

Kíli desperately glanced from his brother to the hobbit and then back again. Bilbo saw the desperate look on the dwarf's face and felt like he needed to apologize yet again.

"No, no, it's okay, it's okay. I have my own spot. It's over here." He walked to his sleeping bag and pointed at it. "See?"

His reply was a toothy smile from Kíli, only visible by the light of the fire.

"It's okay, honestly. Now go to sleep."

The dwarf didn't say anything and Bilbo settled himself and rolled to his side in an attempt to fall asleep. But the night's events were gnawing at his mind. He had shared something with Kíli, he knew that, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Had the dwarf only been toying with him or had he been honest? And why had he not spoken to him after Fíli's return? Had it even meant something to the dwarf?

Confused and tired, with muscles aching, Bilbo fell asleep. It was his first night sleeping in the wild, far away from his hobbit home, and strangely enough he felt alone.

Even if dark eyes were watching him.


	3. Chapter 2

"**Chapter II"**

The next day came all too fast and as Bilbo awoke by the rowdy din of the dwarves and the bright rays of sun he realized he had actually managed to get some sleep last night. After the intimate moment he had shared with the youngest dwarf the company counted he had not expected to catch some sleep. He had felt confused and cold and had been convinced that even as he cuddled himself he would not be able to find the warmth needed to let sleep claim him. He'd been wrong and sat up, shook his head, and made some awkward noises to ensure he truly was awake.

"There you go, my lad. Had a good night's rest?" Dwalin offered the hobbit his hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"Yes, better than I had imagined actually."

Bilbo's eyes scanned the area and he noticed how he was the last to rise. It embarrassed him slightly and he nervously started to swirl the ribbon of his bag around his finger.

"Well, it's been your first night here in the wild. I guess it's only a good start." The dwarf waggled to his pony and prepared the creature for the day's journey. Now free from attention, Bilbo dared to openly look around him in search for one dwarf in particular. But his smile diminished when he saw twelve dwarves but no Kíli.

A hand on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts and he looked up to meet the grey eyes of the wizard. "It delights me to see you have slept so peacefully."

Bilbo brushed the wizard's hand away and nonchalantly stepped aside, looking anywhere but at the tall man. "Not thanks to that jolly bunch." He gestured at the fellowship. "Did you notice they eat flies when they're snoring? And then they come out alive? I can only imagine how it must look like in their lungs."

Gandalf laughed. "Don't let them know that. I think it's far safer if they aren't worried about their sleeping habits. Are you up for the ride?"

With a smooth motion the hobbit had swung a leg over his pony and eased himself up. "Yes. Very ready. As ready as can be." He patted Myrtle's side and smiled. "Another handkerchief would be nice."

The tall wizard turned away from him and with a grin on his face made his way over to the only horse in the field. "I'm proud of you, Bilbo Baggins. You appear to be more of a Took after all. Keep it up, keep it up."

The encouragement made Bilbo swell with pride and he felt courage return to him. Although he longed for his quiet life at the shire it were words like these that made him feel like he could be part of the company and that he could do this. He could be a proper adventurer.

And he could always tell the other hobbits he had rode a proper horse instead of a pony. A little lie could do no harm.

He smirked at the thought while joining the group of dwarves and following them through the fields. The sun had come out fully and surrounded them with light. Some of the dwarves closed their eyes to enjoy the softness of the sun while others nudged each other's side to gain attention and shared stories about food. Bilbo was riding between Oin and Gloin and without any sight of Kíli he decided to close his eyes as well and let the others lead him.

The little cavalcade was winding its way across the meadows. Birds chirped as if to greet them on their way and the occasional sound could be heard of Gandalf as he ducked to protect his head and hat from a low hanging branch, sounds that made the hobbit feel perfectly at ease.

"Hey."

Bilbo's eyes flew open and he turned to look at the man who had come to ride next to him. Something inside of his stomach fluttered and manifested itself by repeating the same motion with his lashes. The rapid blinking of the hobbit made the dwarf at his side smirk.

"I hope you slept well." He was not going to tell the hobbit he'd been watching him all night, for as long as his own consciousness had allowed him.

"I did, brilliant actually." Bilbo smiled at the dwarf. "I hadn't seen you up."

The worried tone wasn't missed by Kíli who was eyeing him sidelong. "They wouldn't have left without me."

"No, of course not. How could I be so silly." Bilbo shook his head and licked his lips. He was trying to find a way to sound less dim. This was only his second day journeying in the company of the dwarves and so far he'd been saying and doing all the clumsy stuff. To imagine that dwarves weren't famous for their wits! What would it make of him? Less intelligent than a dwarf? "I'm sorry, I hadn't meant it that way."

"Would you stop apologizing?" Kíli was smiling up at the sky and tugging at the reigns of his pony. "There's no need to. They wouldn't have left without me or without you. We're all under contract, remember? They wouldn't just go away."

Bilbo felt strangely at ease when the dwarf told him that.

"Anyway, I'm looking forward to see you tonight." Kíli winked at the hobbit and with a short command the pony galloped to the front of the line were his brother Fíli was trotting.

It had all happened so fast that Bilbo was still blinking and wondering if he had heard the dwarf correctly while the other had already left his side and was now engaged in conversation with his brother. He could hear Fíli's and Kíli's laugh and turned crimson. Quickly looking down, he gripped the reigns in his hands and whispered to the pony.

"I'm not going mad, am I, Myrtle?"

The pony neighed as if saying no and Bilbo sighed.

"Well, that's a relief for sure."

As morning turned into noon the company formed a long line of ponies and looked at the sky above. Thick clouds had gathered and an unpleasant chilly wind had started to blow. Bilbo was disappointed by the lack of conversation he had in this position, pony lined after pony, for it only allowed him to talk to Gloin and Oin and they were both too busy being lost in their own thoughts. Kíli had moved from the front of the line to the back and his brother had followed. Though Bilbo wanted to talk to the young dwarf he saw no opportunity to and regretted that the dwarf was now riding somewhere behind him where he could not see him. He hung his head low and when a drop of rain touched his curls he frowned.

"Wet." He muttered.

The pony made an uncomfortable noise.

"Wet?" Bilbo looked up to see that more and more drops of rain started to come down and groaned. "Great, a shower." The sarcasm could not be missed while he tried to hide himself underneath his own coat. Naturally it wasn't working. As more and more rain started to pour down on them the dwarves behind him grew restless and questioned Gandalf's skills as a wizard.

The story Gandalf then started to tell was fascinating and the hobbit temporarily forgot about the rain and leant forth on Myrtle. "How many are there?" He asked. "How many wizards?" He was eager to know everything.

"So Radagast the Brown? Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?" A faint giggle reached his ears from behind and he half-way turned his head to glance at the source, but stopped himself. He could guess who it was.

"I'm sorry."

He had to apologize to Gandalf first for saying once again something that came out completely wrong. He had not meant to insult the wizard.

His apology was followed by a tiny voice inside his head.

"_Would you stop apologizing?"_

Bilbo shivered. He waited for Gandalf to turn and look in front of him again before he dared to take a glimpse behind him. His eyes met dark ones, a few ponies behind him, and his lips parted in a sigh. Kíli must have been thinking it and he must have heard it. He really had to stop apologizing.

Bilbo quickly turned to the front and spurred his pony to go faster. He felt odd and itchy. Somewhere between the moment the dwarves had arrived on his doorstep and now a young dwarf had managed to get inside his mind and it frightened him.

"Gandalf?" His voice quivered but luckily for him the wizard pretended he had not noticed. "Yes, Bilbo?"

"Could you perhaps tell me some more about how wizards live? Do they get families and such?"

Myrtle saw an opportunity to pass the two dwarfs in front of her and brought Bilbo closer to the wizard who sat hunched on his horse.

"Of course I can, young hobbit." Gandalf's kind smile betrayed his will to comfort the lad. Being the wise wizard he was he already knew what was going on between the young dwarf and the burglar hobbit. "Come by my side and I shall tell. The road is wide enough here for two."

As the hobbit joined Gandalf's side a pair of dark eyes followed his back.

"Kíli, Kíli?" The young dwarf hummed and had to tear his eyes away from the hobbit's frame to look at his brother. "What?"

Fíli let out a sigh. "You seem a little absent-minded ever since the journey started. I wonder if it was such a good idea for you to join. You're still very young after all."

The dark orbs narrowed and thin lips formed a tight line. "I am old and strong enough to do this, Fíli. I will not be denied this quest."

His brother quickly waved his hands. "It's not that I meant you aren't up for it. I know what you can do and I love your company. You're the only one who can make me smile like this. At least the journey will be fun when you're around." Fíli's words returned Kíli's smile. But then the blond continued more gravely. "It's just that I want you to get out when it gets too dangerous, do you hear? You're my only brother, Kíli, and a heir to the throne. When things get too dangerous I want you to be safe."

Kíli's frown deepened as he fisted the reigns, his knuckles turned white. "I know, brother. I know." Slowly his eyes moved back to the hobbit so many ponies ahead of him. "I don't want you to get hurt either."

His words lingered in the air and for a moment Fíli wondered if they had been meant for him or for another of their company. His eyes followed his brother's gaze and came to rest upon the laughing form of the hobbit who was wildly gesticulating as he questioned the wizard about anything he could think of.

"I see." Fíli said. "You wonder about the burglar's safety." His right hand reached out for his brother and he took Kíli's hand in his own. "We will all look after him, brother. If only because he adds some variety to our company and he lightens the mood."

Fíli's smile was heart-warming and Kíli could feel a blush spread on his face. "He does. He's quite something."

Fíli agreed. "He's quite something indeed." And he gently squeezed Kíli's hand. The dark-haired dwarf looked down at the reigns he was holding and Fíli took this as a sign to give his brother some space. He pulled his hand away and led his pony ahead of Kíli, forming once again a line and leaving the young dwarf to his thoughts.

Bilbo didn't seem to notice. He was entranced by the wizard's stories and completely focused on the old man. The two exchanged a smile and despite the rain and cold wind the dwarves felt warm at the sight of the wizard and hobbit riding together and laughing.

At this point their journey didn't seem so bad.

* * *

**AU:** Read and Review if you please. No smut in this chapter because I like a bit of plot. Next up is the part Gandalf leaves and the Trolls come into view, but first the two brothers have to watch the ponies. Oh joy!


	4. Chapter 3

**AU:** First of all an apology. This chapter is short and late. My computer broke down and is being fixed. I had wanted to add the pony-watching part to this chapter as well but as it's past midnight and I am too tired to finish that part I've decided to just upload the part I already have now. Something's better than nothing, 'right? I also love reviews so keep 'em coming, my dear dwarves. Hope to update the pony part tomorrow, before 2013 starts.

* * *

**"Chapter III"**

When they finally arrived at the old ruins Thorin intended to stay and spend the night, Gandalf was the first to be out of the saddle and inspect their surroundings. The grey old wizard frowned and groaned, and after stroking his beard announced "I think it would be wiser to move on." He groaned and turned to face the dwarf King who stared back at him with his jaw set tight. He had just instructed Kíli and Fíli to look after the ponies and Oin and Gloin to start a fire. It wasn't hard to see that he was eager to spend the night here and have them all find some rest. Their heated argument was overheard by Bilbo who stood at the side with his pony and tried not to be in anyone's way.

Oin and Gloin set about making a fire almost instantly and happily created a pile of wood while the other dwarves dismounted their ponies and followed the two brothers to a clearing. The dark-haired dwarf threw a glance at the men behind him, his eyes lingering particularly long on the young hobbit. Bilbo watched them go and would have followed too if he had not been distracted by Thorin and Gandalf's conversation.

"The elves could help us." Gandalf said. "We could get through," he reasoned as Thorin started to walk away from him. The wizard hastily limped after him, stick –or staff- firmly in his hands and irritation on his brow. "We have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

He had hardly spoken the words when Thorin grimaced and cut him off. "Help?" His voice was filled with distaste for the pointy-eared race. "What help came from the elves?" he spat back, doing the best he could to swallow back the bile and foul comments the mere mention of the other race brought forth. "Orcs plundered Moria," Thorin continued while the hope fled from Gandalf's face, "The elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the same people who betrayed my grandfather?" Thorin inched closer to the tall man. In a moment of silence the King swallowed and was clearly haunted by a bad memory. " Who betrayed my father." He added.

"You are neither of them." Gandalf assured him in attempt not only to comfort him but also to reason with him. But Thorin's expression remained foul while Gandalf spoke and the wizard quickly added a sneer. " I did not give that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

Bilbo could not hear what it was the dwarf muttered back to the wizard, but whatever it was it had been the final straw and a heavily upset looking Gandalf retreated from the recluse and headed his way. The hobbit stood between the ponies, tending his own white pony, Myrtle. Balin stood at the other side of the animal and was watching with interest as the wizard approached. For a moment it was as if he wanted to come their way but then something about his posture betrayed that Gandalf was going away and this worried the hobbit immensely.

"Everything all right?" he asked, patting Myrtle on the head while his eyes never left the wizard marching past them. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

The wizard passed him by and without looking grumbled a reply, yet loud enough for all dwarves to hear. "To seek the company of the only one around here who has some sense." The agitation was audible in his voice.

"And who's that?" Bilbo dared ask.

"Myself, Mr Baggins!" The wizard all but shouted. "I've had enough dwarves for one day." The grey wizard disappeared behind the rocks and hills and left the company to fend for themselves.

While Thorin took on his role as the leader of the company, like was expected from him, the hobbit leant to Balin and voiced his worry. "Is he coming back?" But the dwarf shrugged and left it at that. He hobbled away to prepare dinner along with some of the other dwarves.

The hobbit took this as his cue to bring Myrtle to the other ponies and catch a glimpse of a certain dwarf who was supposed to watch them. He followed the other dwarves and felt his heart beat faster with each step he took. As if the thought of seeing _him_ again was enough to influence his heart. As if the thought of seeing that one dwarf was the only thing to be on his mind. Bilbo frowned at the realization that he was thinking of Kíli more and more as time progressed and how much it hurt to want to see him.

He was in luck for Kíli stood, stroking Gloin's pony, and looked expectantly at the forest path from whence the hobbit came. Their eyes locked and for a moment Bilbo's breath hitched.

But the eye contact did not last long for Kíli's shoulder was touched by Fíli and the younger brother turned to look at the other dwarf. The magical moment was broken and Bilbo let out a disappointed sigh. He let go of Myrtle, wishing her well and kissing her nose before casting one last look at the two brothers. They were talking animatedly with Dori and so he left in silence and with a heavy feeling inside of him, as if his stomach was going to drop and the earth would swallow him.

Once again he did not see how the dark eyes of Kíli followed him until the bushes had swallowed him and the forest hid him from the young dwarf's sight.

Bilbo let his eyes slide past the remaining dwarves huddled around the fire. The leader was there, proud Thorin, who stood majestically and hardly lifted a finger to help preparing the food. He sought his armour and prepared it for battle, then made his bed for the night and sat on a rock to ponder. Bilbo watched him as he did this and bit back a cough. He felt cold and alone now that one special dwarf was away from him. He could not see the dark-haired youngling, he could not even hear him. Kíli and Fíli were secluded from the group, ordered to watch the ponies.

It was only now, while Bilbo was lamenting the distance between the young dwarf and himself, that he remembered a certain line spoken earlier that day by the boy. It had been something about looking forward to seeing him tonight, and the hobbit flushed at the thought. Had it been his imagination? And why was he looking forward to seeing Kíli too? Why was he hoping the dwarf had truly said this?

"Mr Baggins, you all right?" The hobbit jumped slightly and turned to watch the dwarf by his side. It was Bofur who was grinning like a mad dog and offered him a piece of a sausage.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite fine, thank you. No need to worry about me. No need at all." The hobbit's stammered reply sounded. The dwarf's grin seemed to expand even more.

"You look a little flushed, lad. Not coming down with a fever I hope?"

It was as if the dwarf was onto something, as if he knew about the thoughts occupying the hobbit's head, and Bilbo eyed him suspiciously. "No, I'm not ill, thank you." He retorted a tad irritated. "I am not quite as useless as that."

Bofur decided to ignore the Hobbit's low self-esteem and skipped over the moment to address a different matter. "He'll be back though." He said, as if it would make all the bad things in the world go away. It was a good try at comforting the hobbit, but the last mentioned was utterly confused and gawking at his companion.

"What? Who?" It was all the hobbit managed to utter. For a moment he feared Bofur was talking about Kíli, the dwarf who was claiming his each and every thought. When had that happened? The first night they had spent out in the open and under the stars, touching each other? Had that been the moment that changed Bilbo's magnificent mind into a whirlpool of lust-drenched thoughts?

"Gandalf. He'll be back." Bofur's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he blinked at him, apologizing.

"Ah, of course. I-I do hope so." The hobbit stuttered and got up to his feet. He quickly hurried over to the fire to see how the food was getting along. It wasn't just his pure interest in food that brought him here but also the strong wish to get away from Bofur and his knowing smirk. As he hurried to the fire he did not see Bofur 's cheeky smile and slight nod. The dwarf knew, but left Bilbo guessing. It was clear the little hobbit hadn't figured out his own feelings yet and after all, the journey had only just begun.


	5. Chapter 4

**AU:** A new part like promised :) Happy New Year to all you lovely readers out there. Don't forget to review so your author can start the new year with a smile.

* * *

**"Chapter IV"**

Not too far away from the camp two young dwarves stood side by side.

"The campfire is only surrounded by fools." Kíli said. "They can easily miss us."

"Yeah, who would miss a fool or two more." Fíli agreed, only to receive a fist on the head.

"Oi, that's not how I meant it." His younger brother said with a pout. His earlier remark had been a jest, a folly, for in his mind he excluded at least one of the men who would sit next to the fire to keep warm. One was certainly not a fool according to him. A certain hobbit.

Dark eyes met blue ones and two smiles appeared in the faint light of the dusk. One brother patted the other's cheek, and the other reached for his hand. They stood there, sharing affection like only brothers could, and then laughed loud.

"I am getting hungry." One of them said, and the other agreed. "I hope food will be brought to us soon."

The two were watching the ponies. One sat down on a rock and the other came to join him, placing a head on the shoulder of his sibling and closing his eyes.

"They will not forget us." Fíli replied.

"Oh no? Why so? Haven't we been nothing but trouble-makers so far?" Kíli's teasing was answered with a poke in his side.

"We have been behaving magnificent. At the very least we caused less trouble than our burglar has." While Fíli spoke the eyes of the younger brother opened and darkened, and he shifted slightly on the rock. "The hobbit needs a lesson in surviving or two. Or how not to be a bother. He's like a child who needs a babysitter and that, my dear brother, is just our luck. He makes us look far more mature."

Kíli tilted his head, his dark eyes meeting Fíli's and catching him by surprise for they were so dark and so filled with desire that Fíli felt panic rise in his chest and he pushed his brother away from him. He stepped away from the rock they had been sitting on and brought a hand to his chest while Kíli sat and watched him.

"He does make us look mature, doesn't he?" Kíli said.

A few paces away from him his brother nodded. "So that's what is going on." Whispered Fíli to himself before he turned to face his younger brother, without looking him in the eyes. His volume was raised. "Mr Baggins caught your interest, hasn't he? That is why you've talked 'bout nothing else but his luscious curls and tight lips. Has the little hobbit caught my little brother's eye? Does he desire him?"

Although Kíli was dumbfounded that his brother had concluded such a thing in less than two days time he hardly let it show. He kept rooted to the spot, fixed on the rock, not moving, and replied without hesitation. "Yes."

Fíli reached for his head, hands burying deep in his golden hair, and gritted his teeth. He started pacing to and fro while staring at the mud beneath his feet. He was trying to understand the situation and come to terms with it.

"So my brother has a thing for the hobbit." He said, and felt Kíli's stare on him. "I had thought it was merely interest in his well-being when you showed concern for him this morning. I will keep my promise though. No harm will befall him. But when I said to look out for him I had no idea it was because of these reasons. I had thought it was because he is so young and inexperienced, but I see now your motives run deeper than that."

Kíli's voice was lower when he spoke and husky. He toyed with his own fingers, made possible by the fingerless gloves he was wearing. "I do desire him, brother. And whether or not it is because of him being dependable and weak I know not. I feel there might be more between us."

"More?" His brother spat as he turned to face him. "Of course there is more. I can see it in your eyes. You need to determine what feelings you harbour. You need to find out if these feelings could be true."

Fíli ran his hands through his hair while Kíli remained silent. "By Gandalf's beard, my brother has fallen for the hobbit burglar in less than a day's time."

"So what about it?" The dark-haired dwarf finally said, his hands now still in his lap, not moving. "I knew I had these feelings the moment I clapped eyes on him."

"And that moment was only two days ago." Fíli tried to reason with him. "Listen, know I will support you brother, and whatever you do. But these feelings are still fresh and new. You need to explore them. They might just be motherly feelings, like a mother hen worrying about her chick. Mr Baggins is only fifty-one years of age and has never travelled before. He cannot even fight. Perhaps your instinct knew this at seeing him and made you feel protective over him. But if these feelings are more than what I've just said, and more like what you've just implied, then I cannot but support you. But till you figured out for yourself what you feel for the hobbit I urge you to be discreet."

Kíli's cheeks grew hot and coloured a bright red. He tucked a strand of dark hair behind his ear and silently wondered if he should share his little Bilbo-adventure of the first night with his brother. He was already convinced that what he felt was more than mother-hen feelings. He knew he was attracted to the hobbit. And whenever he wanted something he tended to have it. He would seduce the hobbit. It was now his number one goal.

"I shall take my time to think about this." He said, erupting a rough laughter from Fíli.

"That'd be a first." The blond dwarf snorted. "You always act before you think, Kíli."

The dark-haired dwarf gave a toothy grin. "Perhaps you're right."

Fíli's blue eyes turned on the young dwarf and he frowned. It was as though the older brother sensed that Kíli had already acted on his feelings. Fili struggled to recall a possibility for such an event but they had been riding their ponies all day. There was no chance Kíli could have had a private moment with the hobbit. Unless it had been the night before. Fíli's eyes widened while Kíli's smile grew.

Behind them the trees bent and footsteps, heavy and hollow, shook the earth. The two brothers didn't seem to notice because Fíli had pounced upon the younger lad and had him tackled to a nearby rock. "What did you do?" He asked, eyes wide and voice filled with urgency.

"I did nothing." Kíli grinned, but his entire expression told his brother otherwise.

"What did you do?" The blond dwarf's voice became sterner. His concern for the in his eyes untested and defenseless young hobbit only grew by his brother's evasive behaviour.

Behind them, out of sight and out of their reach, two ponies were lifted from the ground.

"I will tell you nothing lest you would not approve." Kíli's voice was loud, but not quite a shout. The two continued their struggle, limbs tangled and teeth gritted in low growls and frustrated yelps. Until finally one stilled and looked up at the other.

"Did you feel that?"

The earth shook beneath them and both sat up, stupefied, and temporarily forgot their quarrel.

Back at the camp the hobbit had helped prepare the stew and was waiting for everyone to take part of the meal. He had dined first, being too hungry and too eager to care about manners which he thought were not needed anyway in the company of burping and raucous dwarves. After finishing his bowl his mind had wandered back to the two dwarves who weren't here and one of them in particular whose fixed stare could send chills down his spine. Why was it that these eyes affected him so? Why did this dwarf haunt his thoughts?

He stared out into the darkness and sighed. The two brothers were minding the ponies and so the chance of seeing either of them tonight would be slim. If only Gandalf had been there with them then perhaps there would have been a change of guards. Gandalf was wise and knew how important a night's sleep was. He would call the two brothers back to dine and sent out Bofur and Nori instead. That way they all could take turns and get some rest, and most importantly a filled tummy.

For Bilbo's biggest worry now was that Kíli wouldn't get enough to eat. He kept casting a nervous glance at the pot of stew and its contents, and prayed in silence that there would be enough left for Kíli and Fíli in case they were called back.

If only Gandalf was here to lead them.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo said, worriedly.

"Who?" Bofur, who was standing near the stew, asked.

"Gandalf." Bilbo eyed the bowls the dwarf was holding. He was filling them to the brim and Bilbo wasn't sure he liked this. There should be enough left for the brothers, he thought, but Bofur didn't seem to worry about the portions.

"He's a wizard. He does as he pleases. Here, do us a favour." Bofur handed Bilbo the two recently filled bowls with stew and pushed him a step back from the fire. "Go take these to the lads."

There was no need to explain to Bilbo which lads he meant. Bofur's eyes glistened in the dark of the night and appeared to be an open book. One glance at them told Bilbo that he had his permission to go and seek out the two brothers he had been worrying about all evening. Without another word the hobbit was off and rounded past the trees to the clearing where they kept their ponies for the night.

He hurried, walking and bouncing as fast as his little hobbit legs could, until the ponies came in sight and the laughter from the camp behind him was swallowed by the trees. He slowed down, not wanting to appear too eager, and came to a stop between the two brothers who stood next to a tree trunk. He held the bowls in front of their noses, as if to tempt them, but when neither of them replied he frowned and followed their gaze.

"What's the matter?" he ventured to ask, and glanced up from one brother to the other. Somehow he expected Fíli to explain but a rough voice he had longed to hear met his ears instead.

"We were supposed to look after the ponies." The rugged looking dwarf replied, his eyes fixed in front of him. He was too ashamed to look at the hobbit by his side.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." His brother jumped to the rescue when he heard Kíli's breath hitch. The blond dwarf did look at the hobbit though as he spoke.

"We had sixteen," Kíli said, his hand brushing past the hobbit's thigh. Bilbo jumped and glanced at him before Fíli continued his brother's sentence and grabbed back the hobbit's attention. "Now there's fourteen."

Fíli glanced at his brother, giving a secret sign that could have either been a warning or a permission, before he headed towards the ponies that were still there. Kíli finally looked at the hobbit and was upset to see Bilbo focused on their problem at hand. The hobbit was looking in Fili's direction, staring at the dwarf's back.

"Well, this is bad." Bilbo said, and attempted to follow Fíli. But Kíli's strong arm stopped him. At long last the hobbit turned his face to meet eyes with him and Kíli nodded, curtly. They both knew that so long this problem wasn't settled they would not be given the privacy they wanted. Kíli's invitation for the night would be nullified.

"I'm sorry." The young dwarf whispered, and cupped the hobbit's face in his calloused hands. "I had different plans for tonight."

Bilbo swallowed. He felt as if the dwarf could lift him off of his feet at any moment and flushed a bright red. "I-It's okay." He stuttered, feeling utterly weak at the knees. "These things c-can happen."

Kíli let out a sigh of relief and brushed his nose past Bilbo's before letting him go. The hobbit brushed his hands down his jacket and cleared his throat.

"How did this even happen?" He managed to ask. Kíli shrugged.

"My mind was distracted and my brother noticed. And then we both ended up being distracted." He eyed the hobbit with a look that said 'this is the best explanation you will get' and Bilbo let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fair enough," he said, shoulders slumping. Kíli started following his brother and Bilbo meandered behind him, bowls still in his hands. "I do not wish to impose on you but shouldn't you and your brother eat? I do not wish to have you two faint while in search of the ponies. And the stew is quite good, by the way."

Bilbo's babbling came to a stop when he nearly bumped into Kíli and the dark-haired dwarf turned to him and placed a finger on his lips.

"Hush, you talk too much, hobbit." Kíli smiled and ruffed Bilbo's hair. The hobbit closed an eye at the gesture and seemed to enjoy the affectionate touch. Fíli watched the two with a frown. When Kíli noticed his brother's look he straightened up and turned away from the hobbit.

"It's very kind of you but we can't eat. Not until the ponies have been returned to us." Fíli folded his arms in front of his chest and eyed the young hobbit. "You understand this, don't you, Mr Baggins?"

Bilbo quickly nodded. "I understand. So ponies first, food after?" he said. His eyes travelled past Fíli who gave a nod and then came to rest upon Kíli who gave him a sad smile. Apparently they had both hoped to have some quality time together.

Kíli's smile then grew the moment his brother turned his back towards the two and he winked at Bilbo.

"There's still time." He mouthed, and Bilbo began to blush. Kíli gestured in silence, his lips moving to form the words. The message was received by Bilbo, who tried to hide his face behind the two bowls he was carrying when Kíli gestured him the next line,

"After we find the ponies _you and me will have a snog_."


	6. Chapter 5

**"Chapter V"**

Needless to say, the evening did not work out the way Kíli had planned it, nor the way Bilbo had wished for it to go. The snog that had been promised was heavily delayed.

Instead of another romantic evening of fumbling and feeling, the night had been spent tied up in sacks for half the party and roasted above the fire for the other half. By the time the dwarves were free again the sun had risen and their journey was to continue.

Kíli stood near his brother. His hands were tired from struggling against his bonds and his cheeks coloured with shame for his own foolishness. His hair was damp from sweat caused by anxiety and worry and his dark eyes were cast at the floor in indecision. Fíli was clapping the other dwarves on the shoulder and laughing loudly. It was clear that each and every dwarf was happy to have survived the adventure. The ponies were released whilst Thorin secluded himself from the group and had a good private word with the wizard who recently had returned and had saved them all.

It was the perfect moment for a private chat of his own, only the always so boisterous and cheeky dwarf had suddenly become too shy to talk. He stood in silence, rubbing his wrists and staring at his own boots when the sound of bare feet against rock met his ears. He didn't need to look to tell who it was approaching him. He instinctively knew.

"Hey."

The hobbit's voice was gentle and Kíli couldn't help but think how typical it was of the Halfling to start by greeting him in such a boyish manner.

"Hey." The dwarf flinched as he caught himself replying in the same light and hesitating voice.

The reply made Bilbo smile and he came to stand next to Kíli. "So what was that all about?" He asked and placed a hand on Kíli's arm.

The dark-haired dwarf glanced at him from behind his hair. "What?" he retorted, boldly.

"You know," The hobbit replied as he made wild gestures and rolled his eyes to demonstrate what he meant. "Ooh, I have no parasites. You have them, you."

"That's none of your concern." Kíli bit at him. It made Bilbo frown.

"Well, it is. I was only trying to help you and you went about almost ruining it for yourself." He noticed how Kíli avoided eye-contact and sighed. "Kíli, I didn't want for you to get hurt."

The dwarf stirred. "I know."

Bilbo let out another sigh and let go of Kíli's arm in order to run a hand through his curly hair. "And then suddenly you just had to start and brag. 'Noooo, mine are the biggest. The biggest I've ever seen'."

This initiated a reaction from the dwarf who finally turned his dark eyes upon Bilbo and smiled. "I know."

Bilbo's couldn't help but smile too at this. "Size doesn't matter, you know?" He said, a teasing glint in his eyes as he cocked his head. There seemed to be a hidden layer behind his words and Kíli caught onto it. The young dwarf smirked toothily.

"Who says? A tiny hobbit?" He darted out a finger and prodded Bilbo's side. The hobbit laughed at this, being terribly sensible.

"Yes." He laughed.

"Not so tiny." Kíli whispered, retracting his finger and watching the hobbit flush from head to toe. Bilbo hadn't forgotten their night round the camp fire and he was relieved to see the hobbit react in such a way. The hobbit's hand slipped down the side of his waist and Kíli's eyes followed the movement. He made a mental note to tickle or prod the hobbit more often.

"Still not as big as a dwarf." Bilbo daringly said, his eyes hinting.

Kíli shook his head. "Well, I guess you're right. Size isn't everything. After all, you're a small hobbit." he paused to look Bilbo in the eyes and bereft the hobbit of his breath. Then he continued in a sigh, "but with a brave and big heart. What you did there, standing up for us, it was courageous."

The dwarf's words brought forth emotions and all Bilbo could do was smile for no words found their way to his lips. He felt hopeless, helpless and Kíli noticed this for he quickly wrapped an arm around Bilbo's shoulder and continued his speech.

"For a moment, when you were crawling your way past the trolls and they caught you, for a moment I was scared to lose you. I was genuinely afraid."

Not caring about the reactions or thoughts of the others, Kíli closed his eyes and pressed a kiss on Bilbo's forehead. No one around them seemed to have noticed though, and as he pulled away he could see the confused eyes of the hobbit staring back into his.

"I guess that makes us equal," Bilbo said, making Kíli blink confused. The hobbit wet his lips and with a slight stutter finished his sentence. "That makes us equally scared, for I could not bear the thought of losing you to those trolls."

It was at this moment that both seemed to reach a certain understanding, at this moment in which as they were lost in each other's eyes. The confession they had made was one of love, but neither of them seemed to interpret it as so. Both had been afraid that night and both had now found relief.

And their moment was shattered by a command of Thorin who shouted "forward!" and didn't think it a good idea to give his company some rest.

Bilbo found himself at the side of Thorin within seconds and had no memory of how he'd gotten there. Presumably he'd been dragged to the King by Gandalf who walked at the other side.

Behind him Kíli stood, collecting pans, bowls and cutlery and anything that was handed to him by Fíli in his arms. He too had no idea how this situation had come about or when the hobbit was taken from him.

The young dwarf placed all the items in one of the bags and then swung it across the back of a pony. His brows furrowed and he glared evilly at the backs of the King, wizard and burglar who were mounting their steeds and were all ready to lead the way.

"Where are we even going?" Kíli growled at his brother, annoyed that his precious time with the hobbit had been denied again.

"Didn't you listen?" Fíli said and mounted his own pony. "Gandalf said there should be caves nearby. Or at least one. We're going to have a quick look." He tugged at the reigns of his pony and frowned. "Are you okay?"

The dark-haired dwarf swung one leg unceremoniously over his pony as he mounted with less than grace, and grumbled under his breath. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine after having been called dinner."

Fíli laughed. "Well, you are a nice piece of meat, brother."

Silence.

"I know at least one little hobbit who would agree with me." Fíli teased. His smile fell though, when he noticed Kíli didn't join him in his laughter afterwards but merely struggled with the bags he carried along on his pony. The dark-haired dwarf hardly even looked at him before joining the queue of ponies following Thorin.

The older brother quickly spurred his pony to follow Kíli and managed to catch up and ride next to him.

"What troubles you so?" he asked with a deep frown. But when no answer came and Kíli maintained his fixed stare on the leaders of their company Fíli understood.

"The hobbit." He said.

"And uncle Thorin." Kíli harshly added.

The blond dwarf had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Uncle Thorin? Why?"

"For breaking us up."

"For Aulë's sake, brother, it was Gandalf who grabbed the hobbit and put him on his pony. Thorin has only been the one to request for Bilbo and Gandalf to ride by his side. I believe they had something to discuss."

Kíli's head turned and his dark gaze cut through Fíli like knife. "That doesn't mean that it's not wrong for them to claim him so."

The older sibling murmured. "That is why you're grumpy like this, isn't it, brother? You are angry you couldn't spend more time with him."

"It is," the younger dwarf confirmed with a nod. "It is the precise reason." His eyes had softened and his voice was more timid.

"I had promised the night to master Baggins. Instead we nearly got a minute of dawn. It is hardly enough."

"And I know what you're thinking now." Fíli continued with a small grin. "You're thinking this is the perfect time to get to know him and to speak with him but uncle and the wizard keep him apart."

Kíli nodded. "I can't even ride up to him without looking suspicious."

By this time Fíli's grin had grown from ear to ear and the dwarf patted his pony's head. "Then by all means, dear brother, allow me to distract them for you."

And off he rode to join the three riders in the front.


	7. Chapter 6

**AU: **Right, smut will be next chapter because I am ill and I still wanted to get this up. And keep reviewing! Reviews make me feel loved and when I feel loved I'll update sooner :D

* * *

"**Chapter VI"**

"I was called for?" Bilbo said, his bright eyes meeting those of Kíli. The young dwarf momentarily forgot to breathe but managed to recompose himself and nodded. Though he was nervous it wasn't hard to see that the hobbit in front of him carried a faint blush and hesitation himself. Whatever Bilbo must be thinking it made him blush but he hid it well and even his stutter was gone and his voice firm. Kíli had to commend him for that.

"Yes, we need to talk." The dwarf said, his dark eyes smouldering.

Bilbo visibly shivered and tightened the reigns in his hands. "Kíli, it is quite all right. We don't need to." He said the words as if he had been rehearsing them, as if he had expected for this moment to happen and Kíli could not help but look a little crestfallen at the hobbit's words.

"Neither of us could have prevented what has happened. Those trolls were an er.. were an er.. uneventful interference? "Bilbo's stutter had returned as had his insecurity.

"We might do better not to live on promises at all during this journey. Aulë only knows what trouble we get into if we do."

Kíli was taken by Bilbo's words and slowed down their ponies, reaching out a hand to touch Bilbo's and catch his attention. Their eyes locked as they fell behind the other dwarves but none seemed to want to ruin their moment.

"Bilbo," Kíli breathed, his voice low and scent heavy. The hobbit flinched and pulled away for his senses were suddenly invaded by the dwarf, by his eyes, his smile, his voice and his scent. He could feel the touches of Kíli's hand and the calloused, rough fingertips against his own hands and it was just too much for the poor hobbit to handle. He pulled away.

"No, Kíli. Please, listen to me. We can't guarantee each other anything. All right? I know you were scared back there,"

The dwarf interrupted the hobbit by huffing as he folded his arms stubbornly in front of his chest.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and continued. "And I was scared to lose you. But we can't go around making promises about it because I just know, and by that I mean to say I just know," He stressed like only a Took could, "that that's what you wanted to talk to me about. And before you start, no, I will not promise not to die on you. I just can't promise such a thing. And think about it, you promised me a good time last night and a snog afterwards but boy!" The hobbit flung his hands about and made a face to which Kíli could do no more but lough out loud.

"You're right. I did promise you all of that and nothing came of it."

The hobbit chuckled and leant forward on his pony. "So you see, if we can't keep such a simple promise like that it'd be futile to make even bigger ones concerning life and death."

Kíli rubbed his nose and had to think about the hobbit's wise words. Being the dwarf he was he needed this extra time to comprehend just exactly what Bilbo was saying. Once the meaning of it all settled he nodded and looked in front of him again, eyes dull on the road. He knew Bilbo had, despite backing away from his touch, not rejected him. He just asked him not to make any promises and that was quite a fair request, wasn't it?

"Besides," Bilbo continued next to his side and shook the dwarf out of his thoughts. The hobbit was still leaning on his pony but his eyes were on the road like Kíli's previously had been. Only they did not look dull like Kíli's had when he'd been lost in thought but they seemed to be deliberately directed at the road in avoidance, as if the hobbit was too afraid to look at the young man by his side. Realization of this made Kíli's heart clench and he waited for the hobbit to continue. Fear was gripping him more and more. The fear that Bilbo would put an end to their relationship. A relationship that had not even properly started.

And Kíli's eyes turned wide for he just thought of him and Bilbo together like a couple. He thought of being with the hobbit at all times and the thought hurt his chest. Three days into their journey he was already thinking way ahead and picturing a future which included the hobbit by his side. He had to shake his head and shake the images away from his mind for he knew it was way too soon. They still had a long way to go and they had only spent a short amount of time knowing each other. As far as Kíli knew it might be a hobbit custom to lay with any other man the night after you met him. Perhaps Bilbo thought nothing of that moment spent next to the campfire with their hands touching each other's intimate parts. Perhaps the promises of snogs and more fun were disturbing to the hobbit, or denigrating, or meant nothing at all. Kíli visibly paled but Bilbo did not notice for his eyes were still glued on the road in front of them.

"Besides," Bilbo said, "I'm not certain where you wish to go with all of this."

A pang of pain hit Kíli's heart and he wanted to open his mouth and say 'I want to take this into the future and be with you forever' but he didn't get any further than parting his lips. Such words sounded like truth in his heart but childish in his head and he remembered his brother's words. It was still too early to be certain about his feelings. Perhaps this was all some sort of teenage crush.

He hung his head, his thick black hair hiding his features, and blushed for his mind was playing tricks again and raced to possible future scenarios featuring the hobbit trapped underneath him, squirming and breathing his name. Bilbo still didn't seem to notice for he continued in a low voice.

"You still seem very young. How old are you, for a dwarf?"

Kíli didn't dare look up. He let his pony lead him and trusted the animal would follow those in front. "Seventy-seven." The dwarf replied ruefully. He wasn't really sure what Bilbo was up to by asking such questions but didn't need to wait long for an explanation for instantly after his reply he could hear Bilbo click his tongue and slap his thigh.

"Seventy-seven, that's an awfully young age for a dwarf."

The dwarf looked up, his eyes narrowed at the hobbit by his side and his voice rough and coarse. "Your age lies lower." He snapped, to which Bilbo shrugged and coolly found a reply.

"I am a mere fifty years of Hobbit's age."

"Exactly." Kíli pointed a hand at the hobbit. "You are much younger than me. Therefore you need my protection."

"Your protection?" Bilbo stuttered, a little dumbfounded and not believing his pointed ears. "Wait, y-your protection?" He shook his curly head. "Kíli, we're different races. For your kind seventy-seven years of age is young. Compared to a hobbit's life you'd now be… what?" The hobbit counted on his fingers, "Almost twenty years of age. Not even that. Younger still. A teenager."

Kíli puffed his chest in an attempt to appear bigger and more mature. The hobbit looked at him for the first time since he had started talking and with a grin on his face he shook his curly head again. "And you even act like one."

Hurt, and possibly feeling his pride afflicted, Kíli moaned and clutched a hand to his chest. "I do not act like a teenager."

The pretty sulk and pout affected the hobbit by his side who steered his pony near to Kíli's and placed a hand on that of the dwarf. "You do." He said with a wide grin.

Kíli eyed the road in front of them, then turned his head and eyed with red veins met those of the burglar who gasped and brought his hand up from the dwarf's hand to the dwarf's cheek to cup it in his palm.

"Don't cry." Bilbo quickly said, seeing the signals of inevitable tears in the young dwarf's eyes.

"I don't cry." The dwarf grumbled.

In front of them the company slowed down as Thorin and Gandalf discussed which way to go. Bilbo and Kíli were still looking each other in the eye when their ponies came to a halt.

"Hush," Bilbo shushed the dwarf by his side. "It's not that I don't want to give us a go, Kíli. Not at all. It's just, well, you have to see this from my view too. Wouldn't it be wrong for a hobbit in his fifties to snog a teenaged dwarf?"

"Who cares?" Kíli's voice was hoarse and gruff, it sent shivers of delight down Bilbo's spine.

"Indeed," The hobbit mumbled under his breath. "who cares."

He let go of young Kíli's face the moment the ponies started to move again and reached for his reigns. Kíli's eyes were on his back, burning him with an intense look. The hobbit could feel it and turned to look at him from over his shoulder with a slight smile as he spurred his pony on and went to ride in front of the young dwarf. They were forming a line now, a queue, as the path they took had grown smaller.

"There's one thing you should know about hobbits, Kíli," Bilbo said with a grin plastered on his face.

"What is it?"

"We don't care much about treasures. We care more about our kin."

Kíli gave a nod.

"We care more about our love." And with that said Bilbo looked in front of him and left Kíli gazing at his back. The dwarf licked his suddenly dry lips and followed, now being the last in line.

The thick forest was exchanged for a thinner one with higher trees but slender of shape and with little leaves to carry on their branches. The company came to a halt near the desired entrance of the cave the trolls had used to travel from one side of the mountain to the other and every dwarf dismounted to follow the wizard and the King deep into the cave.

Fíli stayed behind and watched his brother dismount. Kíli's eyes met his and the young boy flashed him a smile.

"Did you have any luck?" Fíli whispered, in his own way proud to have kept their uncle and the grey wizard occupied for long enough to give his younger brother and the hobbit some privacy.

"I think so." Kíli said, his dark eyes searching for the hobbit who stood in front of the entrance of the cave and looked extremely irked by the thought of entering it.

Fíli clapped a hand on Kíli's shoulder, making the boy turn his head in shock before smiling again at his blond sibling. "I'll watch the ponies," The latter said. "There's a nice large rock." Fíli nodded his head to indicate which rock he meant. "I'm sure it will do no harm to sneak round it to the other side."

Glad with his brother's assistance and keen thinking, Kíli immediately marched over to the entrance of the cave where he found Bilbo, who was still peeking into the cave but looked reluctant to actually get in, and placed a hand on the hobbit's shoulder, much like his brother had done to him before.

The hobbit glanced up at him upon feeling the touch of hand and seemed to be relieved when he saw who it was touching him. "Not fancy going inside?" Kíli asked.

"Like I said," Bilbo stammered, "We hobbits don't care for treasure much."

The young dwarf humphed. "Neither do I." His words surprised Bilbo who eyed him curiously. Kíli turned a smile on him. "I care more about the people I love." His voice was lowered a notch as he leant closer to the hobbit. "Or in this case, the one I love."

His hand curled in Bilbo's hair, grabbing a strand and tugging at it gently. His breath tickled Bilbo's skin and the hobbit whimpered sadly for he could not resist the temptation of the dwarf by his side.

"Your brother will see." He yelped. Kíli hummed against Bilbo's skin, brushing his lips past the sensitive flesh of the hobbit's neck before placing a firm kiss there. The hobbit seemed to melt in his arms.

"Then we should go somewhere more private." The dwarf mumbled, and started off in the direction of the large rock. The hobbit was still in his arms, practically being dragged away from the cave. An amused Fíli was watching as his little brother passed by with the hobbit locked tightly in an embrace. The only other dwarf to witness the scene was Bofur who came to collect something from his bag, which was still left on his pony, and he halted to watch the sight with the same amusement as Fíli expressed. The two passed a knowing look and continued with their tasks while Kíli and Bilbo disappeared behind the rock and out of view.


End file.
